


Space Cotillion!

by Villainette



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single communications officer in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. Or something.</p>
<p>(Also @ my <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/84988719076/it-is-a-truth-universally-acknowledged-that-a">Tumblr.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Cotillion!




End file.
